


A Familiar Shade of Blue

by suckerforautumn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Family Member Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, New York City, POV Clarke Griffin, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lexa, Polis, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforautumn/pseuds/suckerforautumn
Summary: Lexa is a timetraveller who travels always for a reason through time, never by accident. One day she is destined to meet Clarke Griffin the girl with the most beautifully blue eyes in the entire world, to protect her, to be her friend and anything else that Clarke needs. Even though they meet for the first time when Clarke is 7 years old, and doesn't even know how important this young women with the forrest green eyes and chestnut curls will become to her, love will eventually find its way to them through time. OrClarke needs a friend to help her through some rough times and Lexa can travel through time without influencing where she ends up and when destiny is spitting her out in another place and time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by this fanart: https://twitter.com/PapurrCat/status/755365699904692224 and the novel "The Timetraveller's Wife" written by Audrey Niffenegger.

**Lexa:** Ever since I was a kid I had those dreams of one specific shade of blue. One that would have swallowed me in its never ending depths without mercy, one that would have left me breathless and panting heavily after waking up. 

 

Now it is the year 2016, I’m 21 years old, and trust me I never believed in such things as soulmates or destiny. But I found those blue oceans in the eyes of a crying 7-year-old with golden hair today. There is only one problem: I found her in 2003 where I was supposed to be an 8-year-old myself.

  
  
  


**31st October 2003**

**(Lexa is 21, Clarke is 7)**

 

At first I didn’t realise that I did it again. I was walking through Central Park while going through my English Literature II notes on a short story of Edgar Ellen Poe. Then suddenly this cold feeling ran through my bones, that I only felt once before in middle school, and I was standing in front of a little building with the name ‘'Polis Elementary School”. 

 

The familiar feeling of being thrown out of my time hit me again, everything except my surroundings was still the same and I was also still holding my notes that I quickly tucked inside my backpack. Remembering that I had to be here for a reason made me walk closer to the building.

 

Orange and wine red leaves crunched under my black leather boots when I was walking to the blackboard next to the school’s entrance. An announcement of the school board was pinned there inviting me to the halloween party of the 3rd and 4th graders on the 31rst October 2003. 

 

Before turning to the open door, looking inviting and warm in the light of the sunset behind me, I was taking in my surroundings carefully. Everywhere were laying leaves across the lawn and the little trees in front of the school’s front side windows, glowing in every spectre of autumn’s beautiful and warm colours. Even on the newspaper, that was sticking out of a trash container, were one light brown oak leaf. The newspaper was from the 30th October 2003.

  
_ Why here and at this time? Last time there was a man that I had to call an ambulance for on a country road that I had never seen before. But now everything is quiet except for the music that seems to be coming out of the open door. No shouting people or burning cars.. yet. Well, let’s see what’s inside that school at least it’ll hopefully be a bit more heated than this sidewalk. It’s way too cold for a thin flannel and a black basic tee.  _


End file.
